Hey There BadGirl
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron's POV from "Hey There BadBoy."
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

I know I said I would not post anything until after StD, but BadBoy sorta got to me. So I did Ron's view of the proceedings. I was off today and this story just stuck in my mind. I sat down and thought of my pal Ron, lucky guy. Hope that you like this one as well as you did BadBoy.

Hey There BadGirl

Ron stood in the bedroom of their honeymoon suite. He was still amazed at this day. He will remember for the rest of his life when the rear doors of the sanctuary had opened and he saw Kim for the first time in her wedding dress. A sheer veil covered her face, but he could see the smile on her face from where he stood. She looked absolutely beautiful. He still in ways could not believe it. Kim Possible, the most wonderful, beautiful girl at Middleton High School and Upperton University had consented to be his wife. There were a lot of surprised people. They had to give Bonnie smelling salts to wake her up. He, Ron Stoppable, the loser, the buffoon, had asked for the hand of Kim Possible and she had said yes. He sighed. She was in the bathroom now, getting a bath and getting ready for their first evening together.

He walked across the room and stared out of the penthouse unit. They were at a resort in the mountains. The owner of the resort had given them the place free of charge.  
No one knew where they had been going and Wade had helped get the place and keep their location secret. The media frenzy over their marriage had been difficult to handle. Reporters had followed them to the airport where Wade had seven different jets waiting, each taking off for a different place. As the jets took off the fuel browser pulled off the tarmac, no one noticed the two hose handlers, one having long red hair and the other short blonde hair. Ron smiled, he and Kim had snuck out of the airport to a car that Wade had waiting. As media was freaking out trying to trace all of the seven aircraft. The car had brought them here. 

Ron had changed into his shirt and pants, his shirt open. He waited for Kim to come out. He didn't know what they would face in the coming months and years, but he knew that as long as she was at his side, they would face it together. They had spent almost their entire lives together up to this point. Now, they had pledged together that they would be together as long as they lived.

The bathroom door opened and he turned to see Kim standing in the door leaning on the doorjamb. The sight of Kim made his heart jump to attention. That was not the only part of him that had jumped to attention at the sight of Kim standing in the door in that white gown. The light from the bathroom highlighted her wonderful auburn hair as it cascaded down her back. There was a small pink bow at the end of her hair. Her eyes burned with a light that he had seen several times and each time it took his breath away. He stood there and stared at her. Every curve of her body was accented by the light of the bath. Her gown was translucent sheer white, white it registered in his mind; she had waited as he had. She was going to give him a gift tonight and he would her. A gift of themselves.

Ron could see straight though the gown. He could see the red circles at the centers of her breasts, the tops of which were barely contained within the confines of her gown. The material had small bumps at the center of the darker areas as it was tightly pulled across her chest. His eyes roamed down and his mind registered the dark area at the apex of her legs. She wasn't wearing…. He thought, but those thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, there BadBoy" Kim whispered. She then sauntered toward him, her hip swaying from side to side. The side slits of the gown went almost to her waist. Her thigh shown through the side slit as and it opened and closed as she came closer. He raised his arms to invite her into that space close to his heart. She smiled and her tongue gently graced her lips giving them a moist inviting sheen. He enveloped her with his arms. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled his head down and graced his lips with hers. They held that kiss for moments, each tongue tracing the others mouth.

She broke the kiss with a thin smile and sigh. She moved her arms down around his chest and molded her body to his, her head resting tightly on his chest. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart, the heat of her body radiating out, her hair smelling of strawberries. She moved even closer to him pressing herself against that part of him that was rigid. She rubbed herself against him shivering herself as she sent shivers up his spine.

He bent down and placed one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees and effortlessly picked her up cradling her to his chest. Her arms went around his neck and her head on his shoulder. She purred with contentment as he crossed the room to the bed that had already been turned back. He laid her on the bed and straightened up, looking down at her smiling.

She smiled back up at him, stretching her lithe trim, body before him. The bottom edge of the gown had ridden up and his gaze confirmed as to what she was not wearing. He lay beside her and gathered her into his arms. She giggled, smiled and pulled him into kiss as her hand gently traced down the front of his open shirt to the hem of his pants, she pulled on the snap and popped them open. His own hand caught the hem of her and gently raised the sheer material up and over her head. "Hey there BadGirl." he said with a smile and lowered his head into a world of ecstasy that they would share. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction. The fiction is based on a picture by Rich "Lionheart" Sirois.

* * *

Hey There Bad Girl

Ron stirred at the first light of dawn. He opened his eyes to see the early morning light playing over the interior of their room. Their room, he would have to get used to that. Kim laid snuggled up against him. His arm held her in a fashion he felt to be just right. Her arms were wrapped around it and snuggled to her chest; the warmth of her skin was a new feeling. They had been married less than 24 hours. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. That sounded so wonderful to him. It felt like just yesterday when he had proposed to Kim and she in her own joking little fashion had accepted.

Kim and Ron had entered the Possible home hand in hand. The family was used to this as Kim and Ron had been growing ever closer over the past few years, first had been the hand holding. Then came the sitting closer together, then one time when Mr. Possible had entered the living room one evening he had walked in on Kim and Ron in as he told his wife later, after beating a hasty retreat, a rather passionate embrace. They just asked how the dinner had been. Both Kim and Ron had said great, then Kim told her parents that she and Ron were going in the living room to watch TV.

Kim and Ron sat in the living room for a few minutes and then asked Kim, "Well, are you ready?"

Kim nodded and giggled. They had planned for a couple of hours how they were going to announce the engagement to her parents. Kim had some of the ideas but Ron came up with what he wanted to say.

"Let's go" Ron said and they walked back into the kitchen. They glanced around to check what the family was doing. Mr. Possible was at the refrigerator getting a cup of ice. Mrs. Possible was mixing batter for a cake for a school bake sale. The twins were working on the famous 'make a real erupting volcano' project for school. Kim and Ron had walked in the room smiling with Kim on Ron's arm.

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Ron had asked.

"Why sure Ronald, what could I do for you?" Dr. P had said, not taking his eyes off the ice filling his glass.

"I was wondering I you would allow me to marry your daughter?" Ron had asked with a big smile on his face, but with fear in his heart. He had visions of space probes and black holes. The Possible kitchen was perfectly still for a couple of seconds as the Possible family registered the request. Kim and Ron watched as Mr. P turned to face the couple still holding his cup under the icemaker. The cup was quite full and ice continued to spill out on the floor. Mrs. Possible appeared to forget that she hadn't turned the mixer off as she pulled it out of the batter to set the mixer down. The twins' volcano erupted all over the kitchen table. There was pandemonium for a few moments as Mr. P stopped the ice machine, Mrs. P stopped the mixer and the twins turned off their volcano. Then everyone burst out cheering for Kim and Ron and laughing at the mess that the kitchen had become. They then started cleaning up the considerable mess.

"Oh my goodness" said Mrs. Possible when she had finally finished cleaning up the counter and herself. Kim and Ron glanced over at her. Her hands were clasped in front of her. Her face radiated with joy. "And just when did this happen?" She asked.

"Tonight" answered Kim with a smile as she glanced over at her future husband.

The next few hours had been a tumult of excitement and activity. His parents already knew that he was going to propose. But Kim had to come with him when he went home so that they could congratulate the couple.

That had been month's ago. Now that wonderful young woman who had answered yes to his question lay cuddled next to him as his wife. The warmth of her body made him recall the events of the night before.

"Hey there Bad Girl," he had said, she smiled reaching for him. She pulled him into a kiss and soon her tongue was searching for his. They continued kiss after kiss. His hand traveled up her leg to her waist where he hesitated but a moment. Then he moved his hand higher and higher until it touched that soft mound of flesh. She inhaled deeply and moved her hand to cover his. Kim held his hand there but a moment then released it to push his shirt off of his shoulder. Soon his shirt slid to the floor. Her smile shown through the darkness as he felt her hands travel around his waist and started to pull his pajamas and boxers down. He lifted himself up and soon his boxers and pants were being stuffed to the bottom of the bed. His hand had been gently massaging her as her hands had been doing their work.

Her hands caressed his sides and traveled to his front and touched him. He drew in a breath. She giggled a little. "Well, at least I know I still have the touch from that time you broke both of your arms." She had said. "Oh, yeah," Ron said. "But now I can do something about it." Kim's eyes smoldered with desire as she placed her hands on his sides. "Let's find out."

Ron lowered his head to her chest and kissed her among the delicate flesh. Her hands moved quickly to his head and guided his head to the hardening nubs at the tips of her breast. He kissed them as she pulled his head tightly to her chest. He continued to kiss and caress her chest as her hands left his head to rub his back. He slowly kissed his way back up the soft, warm inviting lips of her mouth. Her breaths were coming faster and her skin had developed a warm inviting sheen and wonderful musk. Her hands were constantly moving up and down caressing his sides and back.

He rose up for a moment as she lay beneath him, gazing down at her. Kim's smile was warm and inviting. Her hands disappeared down his front and she gathered him in her hands. She slid herself down as she raised her legs then with one hand guiding him and the other on his back she guided him into the place that she desired him to be. He started to move slowly up and down as he watching her face for discomfort. He was rewarded with a warm purr of pleasure as she spread her legs further and her hands on his backside pulled him closer. The warmth he felt was intoxicating and wonderful. Soon the both of them were moving in tandem up, down and side to side. Their breaths were coming in unison, their skin glowing in a sheen of moisture.

He moved with slow and deliberate care and soon felt resistance to his movement. He pressed forward again and heard a hiss of pain from Kim. He pulled back but continued moving slowly. Her hand moved to caress the side of his face, and guided his eyes to hers. "It's okay, it's going to hurt, I know" she had said and moving her hands behind him and clasping her hands she open her legs and pulled him forward. He moved forward with her and felt the resistance tighten then break free. As he burst forward she gave a great intake of breath and a small squeal. Tears came from her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him. He moved very little for the next few minutes covering her tear covered face with tender kisses one after another.

Soon she began to move beneath him again and with her hand urged him onward and downward. He began sliding back and forth guided by her hands. He felt a building pressure within him. Her breaths started to come rapidly as she lifted herself toward him with each of his downward moments. Kim moaned and then almost purred as they continued to move together. Then Kim grabbed him tightly as she seemed to stop breathing for a second. It seemed if all the muscles of her stomach and lower body were contracting at the same time. Ron felt the incredible pressure that had been building inside of him release. He had never in his life known such a wonderful feeling as his own body spasmed in sync with Kim's. The pleasure radiated out from their center as that point became their world for that moment.

Kim finally gasped for air and relaxed. Ron breathing deeply felt a deep but wonderful weariness envelop him. He rolled to her side as they both held each other closely. Kim shifted to her side raising his arm and placing her head on his shoulder, in that certain spot on his shoulder that always seemed just right for her head. She nuzzled up against his neck and sighed. Her arm draped itself across his chest as they both cooled down in each others arms. Ron turned his head to see two glowing luminous eyes and a delicate but curving smile. "Thank you my love. That was the greatest gift you have ever given me." She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. He sighed as held her in his arms. Soon he could hear the delicate snore of her sleep. He closed his eyes and welcomed the peaceful slumber that soon overcame him.


End file.
